


Rey Loki y Thor

by Its_kathstyle



Series: Hermanos Asgardianos [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22034404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Its_kathstyle/pseuds/Its_kathstyle
Summary: Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney
Relationships: Sif/Thor (Marvel)
Series: Hermanos Asgardianos [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584964
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

El cumpleaños número dieciocho de Loki llegó por fin y eso significa que finalmente será coronado rey de Asgard. Él está emocionado, impaciente; ha enviado a confeccionar un traje de oscuros colores para la ocasión, está dando vueltas en su habitación debido a la gran ansiedad que le provoca el sentirse ya rey. No puede creerlo, todos aquellos años entrenando para poder tomar el trono y entonces se daba cuenta de su origen, de que no podía tener el trono de Jotunheim ni el de Asgard, intentó con las tierra, fallando; recuerda que el único modo que tuvo para gobernar fue usurpando la identidad de Odin, pero Loki nunca quiso aquello, lo único que deseaba era poder ser reconocido, que su pueblo viera la fortaleza que había en él, quiere ser él mismo y ser aceptado de esa forma. Ahora él tiene eso, una persona confiando tan ciegamente en él que es capaz de colocarle una corona, y solo por este momento, él no tiene deseo alguno de traicionar.   
Debe convencer con su discurso de rey al pueblo de Asgard, sabe que los ha engañado durante demasiado tiempo y que ellos están temerosos por su coronación, no los culpa. Sin embargo espera hacer gala de su lengua de plata, no para mentir sino para ganar la confianza del pueblo.

Alguien toca a su puerta y cuando permite el ingreso ante él se presentan dos guardias. Ya era la hora. Loki ha crecido un poco más, su cuerpo se nota más formado, más como el de un hombre y ya no tanto como el de un niño, apenas tiene dieciocho pero los cambios se notan en él; su cabello está más largo, lo lleva siempre correctamente cepillado, sedoso, brillante, y hermoso; su traje le sienta muy bien, el verde siempre ha sido su color y él sabe cómo lucir lo que sea.

Respira hondo y sale de su habitación, los guardias cierran las puertas y lo siguen de cerca.

Al llegar al salón del trono puede observar a todo Asgard allí, están también sus amigos vengadores, los guardianes de la galaxia, los cuales son unos extraños amigos de su hermano; observa a su maestro: el Dr Stephen Strange, sentado en la primera fila junto a su novio. Está presente también la familia real de Wakanda, y su nuevo amigo, un hombre que agrada mucho a Loki debido a su personalidad despreocupada y el hecho de que no se crea otro héroe más: Wade Wilson.   
Thor está sentado en uno de los dos tronos del salón, correctamente vestido para ese momento tan importante. En cuanto el rey lo observa se pone de pie, y seguido lo hacen también los invitados y el pueblo asgardiano. Loki camina por el centro del salón y reverencia a Thor cuando se encuentra frente a él; entonces Heimdall que está allí para dirigir la coronación, le pide quedarse de pie frente a su pueblo. 

— Pueblo de Asgard, ante ustedes su próximo nuevo rey: el príncipe Loki. 

Heimdall lo presenta ante su pueblo, dando de dicha manera el espacio para el discurso y el juramento del nuevo monarca. Entonces Loki que los mira de frente, no quiere esconderse más, necesita abrirse a su pueblo y ganar no solo su confianza, sino también su corazón. 

— Todo lo que había soñado siempre, era este momento. Pero hice todo mal, cada vez peor — empezó Loki con su discurso, los presentes escuchaban en silencio — no me daba cuenta del error que cometía, creyendo tener la razón cuando no fue así. Yo sé y entiendo que he burlado su confianza anteriormente, pero no soy más quien solía ser. No pido que crean ciegamente en mí, solo pido que se me de la oportunidad de demostrarles con el tiempo que puedo ser un digno rey y que nada impedirá que proteja a nuestro pueblo contra lo que sea y contra quien sea — el pueblo no decía nada, ningún murmullo, ni siquiera escuchaba a Thor quien estaba sentado cerca de donde él se mantenía de pie, era como si todos se hubieran unido en la decisión de que el único sonido fuera su voz — Ya me cansé de luchar, me canse de estar siempre en contra de todo y que al final del camino no hubiera nadie para mí. Estaba agotado de todo, pero cuando me di cuenta fue tarde y tuve que pagar por todos mis errores. Fue entonces cuando toqué fondo y desde ese abismo sin saber qué hacer que solo podía desear un hombro para apoyarme, alguien que me dejara levantarme y no me juzgara, entonces en mi peor momento, la mano que estuvo allí para sostenerme fue la suya — miro a Thor un momento y le pareció ver la amenaza de una lágrima, volteó para continuar — Yo fui dichoso, porque tuve a una gran persona a mi lado, sosteniéndome, apoyándome. Alguien que me enseñó tanto, es gracias a él que puedo ser feliz ahora, estar tranquilo, saber que alguien se siente orgulloso de mí, por mi hermano puedo ser este hombre que soy ahora, es por él que no hay más odio ni rencor dentro de mí y solo me quedan unas terribles ganas de despertar cada mañana a hacer las cosas bien. Asgard es mi gente, siempre lo fue, pero yo tardé tanto en darme cuenta. Es ahora que veo el esfuerzo de cada uno de ustedes, el valor de nuestros soldados, el amor de nuestras madres, que me doy cuenta de todo lo que tuve siempre y no me percataba. Era solo un niño tonto, un niño que quería conseguir lo que quisiera sin importarle a quienes lastimara, creía que no podía perder nada; pero me di cuenta que puedo perder mucho. Mi familia, mis amigos, mi pueblo. Tengo tanto que perder ahora que no puedo pensar en algo distinto a protegerlos — Loki respiró hondo, no se había abierto de esa forma ante tantas personas, jamás. Continuó con su discurso — Yo sé quien soy, sé de qué lugar provengo. Pero nada de eso interesa, porque un día una persona me dijo "no importa de donde vengas, sino a donde quieras ir" y el único lugar a donde deseo ir es hacia adelante y con ustedes. 

El príncipe terminó su discurso con una reverencia a los presentes, y estos respondieron a él, aplaudiendo. Thor levantó una mano para silenciar el bullicio y Heimdall volvió a hablar. 

— Preside el juramento, el sumo sacerdote. 

Un hombre mayor de blancos cabellos se acercó a Loki y él no tardó en colocar su rodilla en el suelo, tal como debía ser ante un juramento a la corona. 

— Loki, hijo de Laufey. Legítimo heredero al trono de Jotunheim y príncipe de Asgard. ¿Juras tomar al pueblo asgardiano como tuyo y protegerlo con tu vida?

— Lo juro.

— ¿Juras honrar a tu pueblo y tu título?

— Lo juro.

— ¿Juras buscar la paz siempre por encima de la guerra?

— Lo juro. 

El sacerdote lo hizo levantarse, y el guardián se acercó a ellos portando en un cojín el libro sagrado de Asgard. El anciano hombre tomó el libro y después colocó la mano de Loki sobre el mismo. "Ante tu pueblo" dijo, para indicarle que debía dar su juramento final. Loki se dirigió a ellos. 

— Yo soy Loki, soy Laufeyson y soy Odinson; soy jotun y soy aesir. Y ante ustedes y la memoria de mi madre Frigga, yo juro proteger a Asgard con mi vida y ser un digno representante de este pueblo que de en adelante es sagrado para mí. 

De tal modo, el sumo sacerdote hizo retirar el libro. Y Heimdall volvió enseguida con los aceites sagrados para la unción del nuevo monarca. Loki de nuevo pone su rodilla sobre el suelo.

Mientras Loki es ungido, Sif se acerca cargando sobre un largo cojín la espada que desde ahora portará como símbolo de su título de rey. El sacerdote la toma y la bendice, y antes de entregarla a las manos de Loki, lo declara con ella hijo legítimo de Asgard. Heimdall que se retiró durante el anterior momento vuelve llevando la corona sobre otro de esos cojines. Thor envió a hacer una corona digna de su hermano, el forro verde, las piedras en negro y una sola en amarillo, para rendir honor a la antigua reina asgardiana. El príncipe está maravillado. 

— Yo, sumo sacerdote del pueblo asgardiano. Bajo el poder que me confiere la corona, te declaro Loki Laufeyson: Rey de Asgard — pronunció mientras colocaba la corona sobre la cabeza del nuevo rey. 

El rey Loki se puso nuevamente de pie ante su pueblo y este lo ovacionó; en ese justo momento, en el espacio de los tronos no quedaron más que él y Thor. Recibió luego los respetos de los tres guerreros, Sif, Heimdall, y el próximo guardián de su pueblo.   
Y cuando planeó irse a sentar en su nuevo trono, Thor se levantó y presentó sus respetos ante él. Loki creyó que podría llorar debido aquella acción del rey mayor, pero no lo hizo, tragó grueso y finalmente se sentó. Entonces Thor por primera vez tomó la palabra para dar inicio a la celebración.

Loki estaba feliz, no solo era el hecho de que finalmente era legítimamente rey, sino que ahora era mayor de edad y podía beber todo el hidromiel que quisiera. La celebración tardaría toda una semana, y cuando ya se había hecho tarde, el nuevo rey fue con su hermano para avisar que iría a ponerse ropas más cómodas. Thor le besó la frente como respuesta. 

Loki que había estado bebiendo junto a su pareja, lo tomó para que lo acompañara; ya estando en su habitación inició a buscar prendas que fueran elegantes pero cómodas. 

— Majestad, me apena confesar que he olvidado que debía conseguir un obsequio para su coronación y otro por su cumpleaños — habló Einar haciendo reverencia — ¿qué puede hacer este hombre para mantener feliz a su rey? 

— No lo sé, Ein — respondió acercándose sensual, las ideas habían llegado a su cabeza muy rápido — pero ya soy mayor. ¿Qué crees que pueda hacerme feliz? 

Entonces Einar le sonrió y le besó una mano. Ya no esperaría más...

* Algún rato después * 

— Oh... Por... Los... Dioses — habló Loki, desnudo, sudado, el cabello hecho un desastre y una sonrisa de completa felicidad. 

— Me alegra que te gustara, mi amor — respondió feliz, sabía que tenía en sus manos la primera vez de Loki, y gracias a todos los dioses la tarea no le había quedado grande. Seguido acercó a Loki a su cuerpo para que pudiera descansar un rato. 

— Ein, ¿estás cansado? — preguntó cuando el tiempo de descanso fue suficiente, y el guerrero respondió que no — bien, quiero otra vez. 

Einar se sorprendió, finalmente comprendió a qué se refería su padre cuando aquel día él le había dicho sobre su noviazgo, y éste solo se burló preguntando si realmente creía poder con el ritmo de Loki. En aquel entonces no tomó un significado sexual a esas palabras, pero ahora entendía que era el único significado que poseían.

No dio más atención a aquello, sino que se subió sobre Loki de nuevo para volver a atacar el cuello blanco. Thor y el resto de invitados estaban tan bebidos que no notarían que Loki jamás volvió en esa noche.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Loki se encuentra recorriendo los jardines del palacio con un pequeño niño rubio en brazos, el niño parece ser muy cariñoso y apegado con él. Entonces el rey detiene su caminar cuando ve a Thor acercarse. 

— ¿Cómo están mis dos bebés? — pregunta el dios del trueno besando ambas mejillas, ellos sonríen ante el gesto y Loki responde que ambos están bien — ¿te portarás bien con tu tío? — le cuestiona al niño, una sonrisa y un abrazo fuerte al cuello de Loki es toda la respuesta que obtiene. 

Las cosas en Asgard han estado marchando bastante bien, desde que Loki lo ayuda a reinar siente que se quitó un enorme peso de encima; su hermano no solo se colocó la corona y ya, sino que él realmente es bastante bueno creando nuevos negocios, solucionando conflictos, y ni hablar de la ayuda que les brinda esa lengua de plata.   
De modo que finalmente Thor puede respirar un rato y desentender sus obligaciones para tomar con su esposa las merecidas vacaciones que nunca se dieron; irían una semana a Hawaii, y el muy amable Loki cuidaría al niño mientras se encargaba de sus obligaciones como rey. 

— Gracias por cuidarlo, amorcito. Si se comporta de maneras indebidas, intenta no ser muy extremo con tus castigos — pidió, pues la primera vez que el niño había hecho pasar vergüenza a Loki con una rabieta, éste lo había encerrado en una ilusión en la cual era atacado por cientos de cucarachas voladoras.

— No te preocupes, lo cuidaré bien — respondió Loki con una risilla — ahora vete y disfruta de tu luna de miel. 

Sif se acercó a ellos y tomó al pequeño de brazos de Loki para despedirse, y Thor habló con Loki sobre cómo cuidar al pequeño o que la semana pasaría rápido. El dios del engaño solo lo observaba con gesto aburrido, como diciéndole que ya no era un niño y que puede cuidar a un bebé muy bien. Finalmente dos guardias llevan las maletas al auto que los llevará a tomar el jet, y Sif vuelve a entregar a su hijo a las manos de Loki; Thor se despide de ambos con un beso, y cuando ya están lo bastante alejados, Loki grita algo sobre hacer muchos hijos. 

— Cállate, Loki — grita ella avergonzada, y solo obtiene la risa escandalosa de ambos reyes. 

El viaje hasta Hawaii es cómodo gracias a la tecnología que Stark le ha implementado al jet en los últimos años. Cuando ya han llegado al aeropuerto, él está deseoso de ir a las playas y practicar surf, hace unos meses atrás que empezó a practicar este deporte y ahora no quiere dejarlo; Sif por su parte está emocionada con la idea de poder nadar con delfines. Sin embargo lo primero que hacen es instalarse en el hotel y de inmediato salir hacia el río Wailuku, pues cuando investigaban sobre qué destino elegir, las cascadas arcoiris llamaron la atención de ambos, era como ver un pequeño bifrost. 

Gracias al poder para volar del dios del trueno, la pareja puede ocupar espacio en un lugar idóneo. Sif está recostada sobre el rey y él se divierte aspirando el olor de su cabello; la vista es hermosa. 

Entonces Thor finalmente puede respirar, después de cientos de años de batallas y sufrimientos, siente que puede estar en paz. Asgard próspera más cada día, Loki permanece a su lado siendo un gran rey, tiene una esposa que lo ama y un pequeño niño para alegrar a todos en el castillo. Su pueblo es feliz, su familia es feliz, y eso significa que él es muy feliz también.   
Thor no cambiaría nada de su vida, porque fueron todos esos caminos los que lo condujeron hasta donde está, él sabe que el dolor lo hizo fuerte, lo hizo crecer, sabe que necesitaba madurar y aunque su maestro fue el sufrimiento, después de todo fue una gran lección. Ahora él agradece a los dioses, por abrir sus ojos y su mente, por permitirle otra oportunidad; jamás estuvo más complacido con su vida.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Los personajes utilizados en este fanfic son propiedad de Marvel y Disney

Si alguien le hubiese dicho que toda aquella felicidad se guardaba para él, no lo hubiera creído; tal vez se hubiese ofendido, o quizás habría pensado que era una buena broma. Y es que, ¿qué era la vida de Loki sino únicamente tristezas y decepciones? Estaba destinado a una vida miserable desde que su verdadero padre lo abandonó en aquella roca, –según Odin– la gente creía que ser hijo del padre de todo significaba que no podía faltarte nada, pero los niños no necesitan oro ni joyas, no necesitan saber que serán reyes, los niños solo necesitan jugar y recibir amor. Toda su vida había sido un obra dramática, desde descubrir el engaño de su padre, hasta traicionar una y otra vez a su hermano, su hermano que nunca tuvo culpa de nada, que lo quiso perdonar todas las veces, su hermano que le vio morir. De qué le había servido arrepentirse, si cuando decidía hacer las cosas bien llegaba su fin; y sería que él fue feliz alguna vez, siempre compitiendo, siempre deseando demostrar que valía más de lo que Asgard pensaba. En algún momento de su vida Loki supo que la desgracia le acompañaría siempre, y desde ese momento no esperó más; tal vez por esa razón si alguien le hubiese hablado sobre lo inmensamente feliz que era ahora, él no hubiera tomado aquello como una verdad, él veía que después de tocar fondo lo que quedaba era quedarse allí, ahora él sabe que después de eso solo queda levantarse.

Qué corazón tan grande tenía su hermano, debía amarlo realmente demasiado para querer dejar lo malo atrás y empezar una nueva vida junto a él. Loki que siempre lo traicionó, que vio solo por él, que intentó matarlo; hubiese sido tan fácil para Thor acabar con él, porque, ¿qué le decía que al crecer no volvería a traicionarlo? Sin embargo no lo hizo, Thor le entregó todo lo que siempre necesitó, Thor le dio su amor incondicional.   
Su hermano le ofreció un pecho para que pudiera dormirse, le dio un beso cada noche, le entregó su primer conejo, con su hermano tuvo tardes de películas, él le enseñó a hacer amigos, Thor le mostró lo bello que se sentía que alguien estuviera orgulloso de él, lo hizo sentirse celoso y reír solo porque sí, su hermano le permitió su primer novio oficial.

Quién iba a decirlo, Loki teniendo un novio formal, hasta resultaba gracioso. Pero es que Einar –su Ein– se había instalado en su corazón sin que pudiera prevenirse, el niñito de color que besó sus manitas al saludarlo la primera vez que lo conoció y le invitó a sentarse junto a él, ese mismo niño que lo defendió y le hizo estar seguro que usar pijamas dulces de animales estaba bien, ese mismo que cuando joven se convertiría en su mejor amigo; Einar era el tipo que aunque estaba acostumbrado a los golpes y a ser entrenado con furia para asesinar, jamás levantó un dedo en su contra, aunque él si lo hubiera hecho; era la persona que le vio en sus peores momentos y decidió que aún así lo quería, fue quien tomó su mano arreglada y lo llevó a un baile sintiéndose enamorado de la princesa que lo acompañaba, Einar era esa persona increíble que pudo reprimir sus deseos con tal de hacerle el amor y no solo tener sexo, su novio era todo eso que jamás creyó merecer. Definitivamente lo amaba, pero Loki no lo había dicho, quizás porque es jodidamente orgulloso, o tal vez porque piensa que no es necesario. 

¡Qué buena es su vida! Es rey de Asgard, tiene a su hermano que lo ama, se lleva muy bien con Sif, tiene a un sobrino que lo adora, y un novio que lo hace muy feliz, sexualmente feliz. 

— Se lo diré, hermano — Loki había viajado junto a Thor a Sakaar, y qué sorpresa se había llevado cuando aquel hombre se comportó cariñoso con él, pero más grande fue la sorpresa de Thor al ver al coqueto y desvergonzado Loki corresponder. 

— Tú no dirás nada, Thor. 

— ¿Te gustaría apostar? Diez mil kroner a que sí le digo. 

— Hermano, no puedes hacerme esto — si a Thor se le ocurría decirle aquello a Einar, él estaría perdido — no hice nada malo, solo estuve en su regazo. Pero eso no es nada si tomamos en cuenta que logramos buenos acuerdos con el gran maestro. 

— Loki, si tienes que sentarte en las piernas de cualquiera, entonces no quiero hacer tratos — le dijo Thor muy serio — tú podrás ser el rey de Asgard, pero sigues siendo mi hermano menor.

Loki no le dijo más, sino que se dedicó a cantar sus tristezas con fuerza, tan dolido y dramático como solo él podía.   
Y al llegar al castillo, Sif y Einar los esperaban en la entrada; Thor ni siquiera le dio tiempo a un beso antes de decir "Einar qué bueno que estás aquí, hay algo de lo que quiero hablarte". Y sería mentir decir que Thor no tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no carcajearse cuando vio a Loki ponerse pálido y mirarlo con ojos suplicantes. 

— Lo escucho, majestad — respondió el guerrero, y en cuanto Thor abrió la boca, Loki rompió en llanto. 

— No — gritó, y los otros tres le miraron atentos — es que yo... Lo que sucedió... Lo siento... No hice nada malo — no sabía ni cómo defenderse, y para colmo Einar le había puesto un gesto muy serio y luego con voz fuerte le había pedido una explicación — es que yo... El gran maestro... Sus piernas — la voz entrecortada de Loki, apenas le permitió a Einar comprender algunas palabras, pero las suficientes para entender que había estado en un regazo ajeno al suyo o al de Thor. 

El gesto del guerrero pasó de ser seriedad a ser enojo, pero no podía sorprenderse, no era la primera vez que Loki hacía una majadería como aquella y luego se arrepentía, al menos no había cometido algo tan grave como para no poder perdonarlo, y qué bueno que él sabía como castigar a su dios de las travesuras. 

— ¿Era esto lo que deseaba decirme, majestad? 

— No — respondió Thor alzando los hombros y Loki lo miró con la boquilla abierta — quería decirte que tu padre habló conmigo, y necesitamos que tomes el puesto que te corresponde como guardián, lo más pronto posible. 

— Comprendo, mi padre ya me había comentado que deseaba jubilarse. Será un honor para mí servir al pueblo de Asgard — respondió para luego mostrarle sus respetos a Thor con una rodilla al suelo y el puño sobre el pecho. Después se acercó al oído de Loki y le habló bajito — a tu habitación ya mismo. 

El rey Loki se disculpó para irse, y Thor le sonrió burlón para luego cerrarle un ojo; definitivamente Loki quería matarlo, pero no ahora, justo ahora no podía. Llegó junto a Einar a su habitación y ambos ingresaron, el hijo de Heimdall cerró de inmediato la puerta, y habló. 

— Veintiún años, Loki — resopló — y te comportas como un niñito. 

— Hola, yo soy el dios de las travesuras. 

— ¿Ah, sí? Muy bien, dios de las travesuras, te mereces un castigo. 

Loki rodó los ojos, sabía lo que debía hacer, pero le encantaba negarse. Iba a pelear, pero un "cállate y muévete" con la voz fuerte de su novio lo hizo apurarse. Zapatos fuera, medias fuera, gabardina fuera, camisa y pantalón fuera, y finalmente su bóxer también fuera. El dios se acostó boca abajo en su cama y tembló, no por miedo, sino por nervios y ansiedad. No recordaba claramente cómo habían llegado a aquello, lo único que recuerda que fue Einar había dicho esa vez que besos y abrazos ya no eran suficientes para él y que iba a encargarse de que se comportara, ese día lloró y golpeó a Einar, luego lloró más, y unos minutos más tarde había estado gimiendo. Le gustaba ser castigado de aquella forma, tal vez era parte de su ser el que no le gustara lo común, porque no tenía dudas de que a alguien normal no le agradaría nada lo que su novio le hacía.   
Su trasero fue acariciado con lentitud y exhaló ruidosamente, luego un beso llegó a su oído, y seguido palabras en un susurro "estoy muy enojado, pero te amo, así que tal vez no te castigue tan fuerte". Einar conocía lo suficiente a Loki como para saber el punto exacto en que su fuerza dejaba de ser placer para convertirse en dolor, y él no maltrataba a Loki nunca.

Escuchó el tintineo de una hebilla que está siendo desabrochada y luego supo que la faja que su pareja llevaba en los pantalones estaba ahora en aquellas manos fuertes, se encogió y soltó un gritito. Un golpe, Loki grita y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas; dos golpes, otro grito y seguido un suspiro; tercer golpe, ahora un gemido y un sollozo. 

— ¿Eso fue suficiente o el dios de las travesuras necesita más? 

— Suficiente, no volveré a hacerlo — la voz pausada debido al dolor, y al placer que le causa ser sometido a aquello. Y Einar lo besa, después del castigo lo que queda es comerse al niño. 

Dentro del rango de travesuras no solo existen las bromas que le hace a sus amigos o familia, también está sentirse atraído por lo prohibido, lo inadecuado, lo incorrecto; ser el dios de las travesuras significa que Loki está dispuesto a cualquier cosa que le acelere los latidos, que lo haga llorar, gritar, y reír al mismo tiempo, que lo confunda entre si le gusta o no; solo porque eso le encanta a su ser, lo hace sentir vivo.   
Y el guerrero se aprovecha de aquello, él disfruta cada etapa de Loki, cada parte de él. Disfruta a su Lady Loki, a su Loki siendo dominante –porque sí, a Loki le encanta recibir, pero algunas veces también quiere dar– y definitivamente también disfrutaba a su Loki siendo sumiso, y es algo que aprovechaba porque no ocurría muy a menudo, no importaba si Loki tenía su pene en el trasero, él seguía viéndose fuerte, orgulloso, altanero. 

Los besos en su cuerpo no pretenden ser dulces ni suaves, son en cambio besos sucios y mojados, besos que combinan los labios con mordidas suaves y lamidas; las manos en su trasero no intentan dar caricias suaves, sino lo contrario, lo aprietan con fuerza y sin pudor. El dedo que de pronto obliga a su entrada a abrirse, le roba un grito, no estaba preparado para eso, pero paciente es algo que su novio no planea ser, se remueve pero una nalgada y un gruñido lo hacen quedarse quieto y esperar a acostumbrarse; la molestia pasa a ser placer, y justo cuando empieza a gemir, Einar mete otro dedo y le hala el cabello. Un grito y una maldición es la respuesta que recibe. 

Loki detesta la rutina, odia recibir siempre lo mismo. Por eso es que Einar puede hacerle el amor tan dulce que lo haga derretirse, puede hacérselo en la privacidad de su habitación o bien correr el peligro de ser vistos en el jardín, o justo como ahora, él puede simplemente follarselo. 

Hay gritos y gemidos en combinación, y dos dedos que entran y salen sin suavidad o paciencia; y cuando Einar cree que su pene no va a soportar más busca el lubricante en los cajones que hay cerca de la cama, Loki gime escandaloso por la anticipación al sentir la humedad. 

— ¿Me vas a dar culito, Loki? — un gemido demasiado alto y ruidoso se adelanta a la respuesta. 

— Sí, sí. Ein, sí — Loki está dispuesto, él es tan ardiente, sin embargo Einar es cruel y lo tortura porque apenas introduce la punta de su miembro; eso impacienta a Loki y lo hace enojarse. 

— ¿Qué pasa, qué quieres? — pregunta, y antes de escuchar respuesta oye gruñidos e insultos, "metela toda" le dice Loki finalmente — ¿así? — le consulta, y Loki siente que se le ha ido todo el aire. 

— Idiota — le grita apenas es capaz de respirar nuevamente, y Einar se disculpa falsamente diciendo "lo siento, saldré" — no, no la saques. 

. 

— ¿En dónde está tío Loki? — el pequeño Móði pregunta por su persona favorita en el universo, no se trata de alguno de sus padres como cualquier niño sentiría, sino de la persona con quien ha vivido tantas aventuras. 

— En su habitación — responde Thor, y el pequeño planea ir a buscarle — no, no. Tu tío está muy cansado, luego podrás jugar con él. 

La relación que tienen Loki y Móði no es para nada como la que el pelinegro tiene con Thor, pues Loki nunca ha sido tan cariñoso. En cambio él siempre está consiguiendo que el pequeño se divierta en grande, escapar un rato para ir a esquiar, ir a perseguir gallinas, hacer en secreto una pijamada; estar junto a Loki es sinónimo de aventura y eso a cualquier niño le encanta, aún más cuando el niño en cuestión es el hijo del poderoso Thor.

El pequeño no tiene deseos de esperar, pero su padre no lo deja ir a las habitaciones, ¿tan cansado estaría su tío Loki como para no poder ir a su alcoba? La respuesta debía ser sí, porque Loki había caído dormido después de varios gritos, gemidos, jadeos, y maldiciones.   
No era que Thor hubiera escuchado alguna cosa, sino que Thor conoce a su hermano, y piensa que es probable que la manera de contentar a Einar sea sexual. No está seguro, pero no quiere enviar a su hijo por una confirmación. Así que Móði se queda esperando mientras ve "El diablo viste a la moda" junto a Thor; se obliga a no pensar en lo mucho que a Loki le hubiera gustado ver esa película. 

Unas horas después, Einar que había decidido también dormir un rato, despierta; observa a Loki, con el cabello hecho un desastre y la boquita un poco abierta, está sudado y pegajoso, y aún así el guerrero piensa que es lo más bonito que ha visto en su vida. Lo atrae a su cuerpo y le acaricia los cabellos con dulzura, ¡qué bello es verle dormir! Tan tranquilo y dulce se ve que no parece ese rey impredecible y poderoso que es Loki, y a Einar le encanta todo de él, esas veces que desea dejar a flote su enorme orgullo, o bien esas otras veces cuando quiere ser dulce; pero cuando Loki duerme, Loki es un lindo gatito tierno.   
Finalmente despierta y se sorprende de los ojos que lo observan, ¿desde cuándo estaría su novio mirándole de aquella manera, y acariciándole el cabello? No le interesó, lo único que deseaba era seguir recibiendo mimos, así que se pega totalmente al pecho contrario y la mano ajena ahora acaricia su espalda. A Loki le encanta Einar, porque su Ein puede ser jodidamente cariñoso, puede darle los besos más dulces o los más sucios, su Ein sabe que no le gusta siempre lo mismo, que le encanta variar, y lo acepta y le complace bastante bien. Qué suerte tan buena era haber conseguido un novio así. 

— Ein, ¿recuerdas que en la secundaria me ibas a enseñar a besar?

— Por supuesto.

— Qué lindo eres, quisiste ayudarme sin importar si besaba a alguien luego, eres un gran amigo.

— Algunas veces eres muy inocente. 

Loki sonríe ante el recuerdo, esa vez no supo si reír u ofenderse, pero la risa y un beso de su novio, habían hecho que dejara de pensar en aquello. 

— No me toques

— Bonito, ¿qué sucede?

— Acabo de recordar esa vez que dijiste que yo tenía piernas de pollo, ¿cómo pudiste?

— Cariño, me disculparía, pero realmente disfruté muchísimo acariciando tus piernas.

— ¿Quieres decir que dijiste eso a propósito?

— Obvio.

— Ay, Ein. Eres un pervertido. 

La risa lo hace vibrar, y suspira luego de recibir un beso en su cabeza. "¿qué sucede, cielito?" le preguntan, y no puede evitar derretirse ante lo cariñoso que es Einar con él. 

— Oye, Ein. ¿Cuándo dormíamos juntos en la secundaria, te despertabas por las noches a tocarme?

— Por supuesto que no, Loki.

— Oh, ¿y por qué no?

— Por los dioses, bebé. 

No responde nada, tan solo se despega del muy trabajado pecho de su pareja para poder mirarle, y lo observa con una sonrisita boba y ojillos enamorados; la sonrisa entonces le es devuelta y le acarician el rostro. ¿Realmente se merecía a Einar? Un tipo tan fuerte, cariñoso, protector, y apuesto. Einar sí que era guapo, y esas cicatrices, Loki adoraba cada una. Su guardián no era perfecto, pero Loki cree que sí; luego se da cuenta que Einar intenta ser el mejor únicamente para él.   
Einar se acerca, quiere besarlo, pero Loki le coloca sus manos en el pecho para detenerlo, se extraña y empieza a preguntarse si hay algo mal, mas no dice nada, tan solo observa fijamente a Loki. 

— Te amo — es la primera vez que lo dice, y Loki podría jurar que su novio se derritió ante sus palabras. Lo que sigue después son muchos besos y dulces "te amo" sobre sus labios, era como convertirse en una burbuja de azúcar. 

— ¿Te gustaría celebrar esto, dejando que te haga el amor? — le pregunta esperanzado, y un "me encantaría" por parte de Loki lo hace sonreír. Esta vez es tierno, tal vez demasiado, pero así le gusta a Loki.  
Dos horas después, ambos se encuentran aseados, presentables, y esperando la cena que está siendo servida. 

El pequeño Móði no puede esperar más, corre a los brazos del pelinegro y pide ser cargado, Loki lo hace gustoso porque ama a ese niño; una vez quiso molestarle diciendo que se iría a vivir lejos, pero enorme fue su sorpresa cuando Móði pidió permiso a sus padres para irse con él.

La cena sucede con Thor observando la sonrisa tonta del guerrero para luego observar a Loki y moverle las cejas en un gesto sucio, luego Loki queriendo estar molesto con él, pero olvidando todo apenas Thor mueve lo labios para dejarle leer un "lo siento, te amo". El resto de la cena es Móði hablándole bajito entre bocados, quiere dormir junto a él, pero Loki le hace saber que Einar se quedará. 

— Tío Einar

— ¿Sí, cariño?

— ¿Hoy podemos hacer una pijamada? — pregunta alegre para en seguida observar la ceja arqueada en el rostro de su padre — bueno, si mis papás me dan permiso. 

Ese niño, Loki le estaba enseñando bastante bien a ser encantador, porque es imposible negarse a una petición de esos ojitos brillantes.

Y aunque se divirtió junto a ellos, la noche acaba con Móði y Einar jugando con figuras de acción de Rápidos y furiosos, mientras Loki duerme.


End file.
